catsitefandomcom-20200216-history
Sanctuary
the sanctuary was formed when phantomclan, led by threefold, and sylvanclan, led by paige, ran into each other while both groups were in search of a new home. they came across a piece of desolate land that promised prosperity at the same time, and things threatened to boil over quickly after. however, rather than fight and battle for who gets hold of the newly found soil, the two leaders agreed to meet under the largest tree, a willow posessed by spirits with wisteria clinging to its midriff, that was centered in the heart of the territory. there, they peacefully discussed and accepted the idea of merging into a sole group, signifying the sanctuary's birth. Territory the sanctuary is located near a cemetery which is littered with what seems like an unlimited amount of headstones. the names on the grave markers can barely be made out due to its undoubtably old and abandoned state. another notable detail of this specific area is a dense layer of fog that always seems to drown the monuments. it's often described as "the frigid region" of the terrain and the temperature is quite cold in comparison to the rest of the territory. it is unknown if the cemetery's temperature is so low due to the amount of spirits that inhabit that area or just the fact that it is unfortunately located in a deep valley. despite being located near an old cemetery, the sanctuary is also centered on a farm where there is an old barn and a mostly cleared lot that can be used for crops. the barn is two stories, plus a loft, so it is quite large. despite being built years ago it is still very stable and in good condition. there is electricity running through the barn and lights that light up the barn quite nicely. the sound of a running stream can be heard from the main camp which is the barn. although the creak can not be seen during early morning when the fog is thick, there is indeed one that is about five feet deep and ten feet across. Rules — listen to your seraphims, cherubims, and thrones; if they tell you to do something, do it. — high positions are to be treated with the utmost respect. however, if this high position abuses their power, disciples can complain about it to one of the leaders, who will then deal with the offending position. — murder and rape are forbidden in the sanctuary along with allies and neutrals. offenders can stand trial and plead their innocence. — the killing, capture or torture of an enemy is allowed as long as the sanctuary is currently at war, declaring open-season or raiding that enemy. — healing is a free for all. anybody can practice this art and are free to assist/answer hp requests if they want to help. this does not give them a rank, however, and they are still regular members. — failure to follow the rules may result in a punishment (though ic drama is happily accepted! just remember ic actions equal ic consequences). Ranks seraphim. (hp) the leader(s) of the group. they hold total control over the clan and can accept/deny war requests, invites and cetera. paige cherubim. (hp) deputies, essentially, typically next in line to become leaders. they have authority to enforce the law and approve event ideas from members. they can also accept or deny invites from other clans, as well as raid invites. chicagocrimes thrones. (hp) assistant deputies with their jobs split into three. they can accept/deny invites. • throne of peace (deals with politics) • throne of war (deals with raids) • throne of healing (head medic) archangel. (hp) a high position that is mainly there to support activity. they act as a mentor of sorts to the lower position, angel. they are free to host events without permission. angel. (shp) a stepping stone in the ranks which is awarded to those who remain active and are most likely to be promoted further. skylines amnesiacub disciple. the members of the sanctuary that hold no s/hp position and make up the majority of the clan. Titles priest. a title given to those who show interest and practice medicine, but do not hold a position in the medical hierarchy. socialite. given to those who are one of the more talkative characters of the sanctuary, often making joiners feel at home and welcomed. firecracker. a title given to those who often come up with ideas and events to keep the activity constant. bombshell. a title given to those who are crazy active, are in almost every thread posted, and know everything that's going on in the clan. Politics Allies colouredclan, palisadeclan, seaglassclan, stormclan, the westeros, boneclan. Enemies the exiles. History november, 2016 — origins aside, the first meeting of the sanctuary resulted in the immediate promotion of chicagopaw to cherubim deputy, and bakshi was offered the position of angel shp, but vehemently declined. xeryus, the throne of healing medic was given a warning to return to activity after his recururring prolonged, unexcused disappearances. paige also advised that an ambassador program be set up so that members can sustain a healthy relationship with their allies. — the next meeting was led by paige once more. she dove in fairly quickly, promoting both amnesiacub and skylines to angels shp of the sanctuary. they accepted. next, another warning was directed at xeryus, telling him that if he doesn't pick things up the following week, he will be demoted. other than that, the sanctuary had been going fairly smoothly, and so nothing else had been said. — the sanctuary's first ever harvest festival took place. none of the food had been grown by them, sadly, as they had only just started to plant their crops. december, 2016 — threefold had stepped down after believing he had failed to uphold his duties, making paige the sole leader of the sanctuary. she announced his demotion at the next meeting, as well as demoting fishbone and xeryus from cherubim and throne to ordinary members. there were no promotions. Religion and Customs — any religion is acceptable here, however, a majority of the community worships a giant living tree that is in the center of the territory, where the first two leaders of the sanctuary met. meetings and ceremonies are held around this very tree which is referred to as gaia, meaning 'life'. the sanctuary is a very spiritual oriented clan which includes the living and the dead. they grow crops for the monthly harvest, pleasing the spirits that live with them and the gaia itself, where the spooks hail from in the first place. — harvest festivals. on the seventh of every month, the sanctuary community holds a festival in front of the gaia, setting up games and banquets before the tree, where in return the spirits that dwell within it begin to sing a chorus of melodies that members and their allies dance to. will-o-wisps, ghostly spectral balls of light, often appear on these occasions, parading around the gaia in a harmonious circle up until the sun rises. — the sightseeing. this is for the more religious members of the group. every two weeks, a seraphim or cherubim hosts a lesson on the gaia, encouraging members to approach and take a piece of the willow's bark or leaves for good luck, or to press their head against it so that one of the spirits within can peer into their soul and cleanse them of their sins. however, be warned, as possession can occur if one is not careful. — weddings. love is a beautiful thing here, and it's traditional for the fiances to exchange rings and share their vows beneath the gaia, which will sprout echoe flowers in front of them - blue floral plants that repeat whatever words they hear last. in this case, they whisper the vows of the newly weds. if this happens to be a throne or up, then allies may be involved. — trials. these are hosted at the base of the gaia for members who break the laws of the sanctuary and unrightfully disrespect their high positions. here, they are given a chance to plead their case and testify their innocence, their fate at the hands of the seraphims. normally, these are only held if the member has broken the laws continually, but exceptions can be made depending on the severity of the rule break. — weekly meetings. every week, one of the seraphims host a weekly meeting. at this meeting they might discuss promotions, demotions, political matters, events, and other important things. • date. every sunday — weekly tasks. every week, the seraphim, or another high position, hosts weekly tasks. during this, they will hand out tasks to other members of the clan. • date. every saturday